Cascadia
Official Factbook of The Cascadian Commonwealth Cascadia Doug Flag Coat of Arms ---- Motto: 'Endurance, Defiance, Resilience. ---- Boundaries with respect to past political, territorial entities (Washington, Oregon, and British Columbia). Cascadia is outlined in the green. ---- Location on The North Pacific Map ---- '''Allegiance: 'The North Pacific ---- '''Capital: '''Vancouver '''Largest City: Seattle Main Port: Port Angeles ---- Nickname:'''Cascadia ---- '''National Airline: Air Cascadia (see "Treaties and Organizations" below) ---- Official Language: English ---- National Languages: English, French ---- National Anthem: "O Cascadia" by Lloyd Vivola ---- National Animal: Squirrel ---- Treaties and Organizations Cascadia Is Party To: #The Great North Pacific Trade Agreement #The Cascadian Embassy Program #Compact of Free Association #Air Cascadia #Aria Airlines #The North Pacific Outer Space Treaty #The Green Party of The North Pacific ---- Embassies: #Syrixia #Andulus #Territorio di Nessuno #Kalti #Plembobria #Tronkandal #Darcania #Caym #Republican Pacific Islands #The Kingdom of Wolfsea #Xentherida #New England West ---- Demonym: Cascadian noun #a native or citizen of The Cascadian Commonwealth: "I am a proud Cascadian." adjective #of, relating to, or characteristic of The Cascadian Commonwealth or it's inhabitants: "the election of a new Cascadian president." ---- HDI (NS Version): 62 ---- Land Area: 1,384,588 km² 534,572 square mi ---- Population: 8,901,673 '-Density:' 6.42911321 per km² 16.6519627 per square mi ---- Government: *President - Ethan Archer *Prime Minister - Joshua Rush *Speaker - Charles Bell *Ambassador - Jonathon Brown ---- Succession: 'United States of America & Canada ---- '''Independence: '''Wednesday, November 26, 2014 06:19 PM ---- 'Gini: 20.79% ---- Income Tax 49.4% ---- GDP: '''$35.4 trillion ₡ ---- '''Currency: Cascadian Commonwealth Dollar (₡)(CCD) -'Exchange Rate:' ₡ 1.2847 = $1 ---- Time Zone: PST (Pacific Standard Time) UTC/GMT -8 ---- Drives on the: Right ---- Calling code: +1 ---- Internet TLD: .cc Cascadia, officially The Republic of The Cascadian Commonwealth, is a constitutional republic located in The North Pacific. Bordered on the north by Canada and to the south by The United States of America, Cascadia consists of the former US states of Washington, Oregon, portions of other U.S. States and the former British Columbia, Canada. Cascadia has an estimated population of 8,901,673, with a land area of 534,572 square mi (1,384,588 km2). The current year in Cascadia is 2015, according to the Gregorian calendar. Cascadia is a term that derives from the Cascade Range, a major mountain range in western North America. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Cascadia is a "Cascadian." Geography The coordinates of Cascadia are N 46° 31' 5.0966" latitude and W 123° 49' 35.2243" longitude. With a land area of 534,572 square mi (1,384,588 km2), Cascadia is the 20th largest country in the (RL) world, placing it right behind Mongolia. Its population is similar in size to that of Ecuador or Guatemala. Cascadia has a maritime claim of 12 nautical miles. Cascadia has abundant natural resources. Vast forests provide it with ample timber for both export and domestic use. Abundant fish and shellfish stocks also supply valuable exports as well as powerful brain-food for its citizens. It is raging rivers and Vulcanism offer a cheap and renewable form of hydrodynamic and geothermal power generation. Its many harbors and protected waterways give Cascadia an edge when it comes to trans-Pacific shipping. Economy The Cascadian Commonwealth Dollar (₡) is the official currency of the Commonwealth of Cascadia. The Cascadian Commonwealth Dollar (CCD) was created as Cascadia's official currency in 2014 and can be broken down into 100 coins, called cents (¢). The CCD Banknotes and coins are minted by the CCCPA (Cascadian Commonwealth Currency Printing Agency). Coins for the CCD began in production in late 2014; 1 cent, 5 cents, 10 cents, 25 cents, 50 cents, and 1 CCD coins minted in CCCPA HQ in Seattle. Its value steadily rose since it was commissioned, and today one CCD sits at __ US Dollars. Banknotes were also created: 1 ₡, 2 ₡, 5 ₡, 10 ₡, 20 ₡, 50 ₡, 100 ₡, 500 ₡, 1000 ₡, 5000 ₡ and 10,000 ₡ notes were issued and printed. 1000, 5000, and 10,000 ₡ were printed 1/10 the rate of the others and the 500, 100 and 2 ₡ were printed at 1/2 the rate of the others. The Cascadian Commonwealth has a mixed economy. It is a combination of a free market economy and a command economy. Compared with most other countries around the world, it is more towards a free market economy and less towards a command economy. In most ways, Cascadian has a market economy. People can pretty much do what they want to do economically - they can go to whatever business they want, and make whatever they want. However, there are aspects of a command economy. There is a minimum wage, for example. Also, there are environmental rules and safety rules and other such things. Culture Cascadia uses the metric system, and only puts Kilometers per hour on traffic signs, but uses the customary and metric system in measuring cups. Discriminating of any kind against people because of their gender, race, and/or sexual orientation is strongly looked down upon in Cascadia. In Cascadia, the death penalty is illegal. Cascadia allows full equal rights to all people, which includes workplace discrimination laws and the balanced rights and school discrimination laws. Many people own a concealed weapon in Cascadia though gun laws regulate who can get permits on such weapons. Cascadia condemns the use of nuclear technology as a means of a weapon. Our Flag The Cascadia Doug flag is a symbol of the natural beauty and inspiration that the Pacific Northwest provides and is a direct representation of the bioregion and nation. Designed in 1994 by Portland native Alexander Baretich, the blue of the flag represents the moisture-rich sky above and the Pacific Ocean, along with the Salish Sea, lakes, and inland waters. Cascadia is a place of continuous cascading waters flowing from the Pacific to the western slopes of the Rockies and Cascades where water cycles back to the Pacific. The white represents snow and clouds, and the green represents the evergreen forests and fields of the Pacific Northwest. The long-standing Douglas Fir symbolizes "Endurance, Defiance, and Resilience." Government and Political Structure In Cascadia, Parliament elects the Prime Minister, who serves as Head of Government, every four years, and who appoints a Cabinet of Ministers. The President, the Head of State, has a largely ceremonial office. Cascadia has a strong democratic tradition of universal suffrage. The seat of the national government is in the capital city of Vancouver. People and Population Cascadia has an estimated population of 8,901,673. English is the de facto national language of Cascadia. Approximately 70% of the population speaks English as a first language, with another 23% speaking French as a first language. The third most dominant language is Chinese, with 0.9% of the population being native speakers. The majority of Cascadia's population identifies as Christian. 32% identify as Catholic, with 29% identifying as Protestant and 10% as a Mormon. The nonreligious account for 24% of the population, while Jews make up 3%. All other faiths consist of 2% of the population. The Bill of Rights of The Cascadian Commonwealth guarantees religious freedom and prevents legislation that favors any religion over another. According to a survey in 2010, 46% of the population said that religion played a "crucial role in their lives." Catholics and Mormons are the most devout groups in Cascadia while church attendance among Protestants is relatively small. The percentage of irreligious people are steadily increasing, especially in younger generations. History ---- Squirrelly Revolution of 2014 On a cold November night, thousands upon thousands of squirrels from the forests of Cascadia began an uprising against the Governments of the United States and Canada. Eventually, through a string of long, bloody, (and squirrelly) wars, lasting a few minutes, won Independence from the nations. Negotiations with the Squirrels began, and ultimately, they surrendered land from their country for the new nation. The Commonwealth of Cascadia was born, and under the new Squirrelly Government, the nation thrived. For a few hours. Ounce the squirrels realized they couldn't run a government, they abandoned their positions and headed back to the forests where they belong. Fortunately, the people of Cascadia knew how to run a government better than a bunch of squirrels. Ultimately, the new human government established an alliance with the U.S. and Canada. They became great trade partners in cheese exports. Stories of The North Pacific Featured